


Binding Force

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character-centric, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Darth Marr Has a Heart, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emperor!Marr, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Light Petting, Literal Sleeping Together, Marr Is Not Ugly Under His Mask, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Marr POV, Mutual Pining, Pining, Protective Marr, Satele Is Addicted To Marr's Voice, Satele Shan Needs a Hug, Self-Doubt, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Regrets Nothing, Very little actual plot, because fuck Valkorion that's why, who could blame her?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: During the Battle of Yavin IV, a bond forms between the two most powerful Force-users in the Galaxy, creating a pretty interesting situation; and a perfect opportunity to end a seemingly neverending conflict.The story where the Force is a troll, the Jedi have emotions, and Darth Marr hates his freckles.





	1. Chapter 1

"Sever it, Marr!" Satele Shan ordered, hissing through her gritted teeth.

The much bigger Sith looked down at the actually pretty small Grand Master of the Jedi Order, taking in the sight of her flushed face, caused by barely controlled anger, and the frustrated tears in the corner of her eyes, and he found it both amusing and endearing; unlike the situation they were in.

"I can't" he answered, shaking his hooded and masked head. _And I won't_, he added silently.

Spontaneous Force-bonds were rarely forming to begin with, and severing them could be very dangerous for both of the participants. Marr of course wasn't going to endanger himself, but he was quite reluctant to do that to Satele as well. In the last few months, when they were working together to stop the threats of split-personality Revan and incorporeal Emperor aiming to be corporeal again, the two leaders got along surprisingly well. Their troops saw them more often than not sitting somewhere quiet and talking about strange Force-things, philosophy, or just their stupid apprentices and how to deal with them.

Then came the epic battle, and they managed to defeat both Revan and the Emperor, the latter requiring the joined effort of the strongest Force-users present: Marr, Satele, Nox and the Wrath. And that was the very moment when the Force went into full troll-mode and formed a bond between Marr and Satele because why not. Marr even began to accept that the Force did have its own will; and it definitely had a very screwed up sense of humour.

Now, a few hours after the big event, Marr and Satele stood on a small glade in the jungle. They'd been spending that last few hours with trying to come up with a solution to that bond-problem, without any success so far. Satele was on the verge of tears, and Marr was frustrated as well, however, partly because of Satele's distress which seeped through the bond, despite their best efforts to shield their own end of it.

"Well... I think we have to put up with the situation for the time being" Marr concluded, trying to soothe the nervous Jedi. "It's not the end of the world, after all..."

"I'm the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. You're the commander of the Imperial military, about to take over the Empire as the new Emperor. And we're sharing a Force-bond. It might as well be the end of the world!" Satele snapped, so much not like the calm, centered Jedi master she was when Marr met her the first time; and he didn't know if it was because of their new bond or something else, but he hated seeing her so distressed.

In a sense, Satele was right: they were the complete opposite of each other, both considered to be the strongest Force-user of their time, only one of them was a Jedi, and the other one was a Sith. Their power, especially if combined, could have destroyed entire worlds; or it could protect them. Marr was hell-bent to do the latter, and now he knew how to take the first step toward this goal.

"Satele... listen to me, will you? I can assure you, when we began this whole... mess, ending up as Emperor was the very last thing I wanted; or planned, for that matter. That wasn't my goal, but since I'm here, and I have the power and intention to do what is right, I'm offering you a peace treaty."

Satele's face was priceless, and when she didn't answer for a while, Marr took a step toward her and obeying the strange compulsion taking over him, took one of her small hands into his much, much bigger one, and just held it with such gentleness no one would have ever thought of him. He was more or less expecting Satele to resist, to jerk her hand away from his, but to his surprise, she accepted the touch, exploring his large palm with her fingertips absentmindedly as she looked up at him, no doubt trying to determine if she could trust him. She definitely could, at least in that case.

"A peace treaty? Here?" she finally asked, curling her delicate fingers around his, almost as if she was holding on to him; and it felt oh-so-good.

"Here. Right now. We're in the position to put an end to this aimless fight between us. Look, I'm not sure of basically anything, I'm not a seer like you, but the only thing I've never questioned was that I want my people to be safe. Would you help me to keep them safe?"

Satele thought it over, still unconsciously gripping Marr's hand; it gave her the feeling of being grounded and safe. She knew that it wasn't about her or him, it was about the galaxy they were living in, and the countless lives that depended on what they would do in the next few minutes. As a Jedi, her life was sacrifice, one after the another. She was ready to swallow her pride, push away her needs in order to protect the people no one else could or would protect.

"Yes" she nodded, slipping her hand entirely into Marr's, their fingers entwining; and neither of them did anything against it. "I accept your offer of peace, Darth Marr."

In that moment, they were disturbed by the happy yelling and clapping of Lana Beniko, Marr's redhead protégé Nox and the Wrath with the incredibly beautiful green eyes. They were obviously on the side of the peace treaty, and that was a good thing; Marr knew that he'd need strong, influential people who were supporting the treaty.

"Piss off!" he growled, and his subordinates obeyed, all of them grinning widely; Marr had no idea at all what was so funny.

When he looked back at Satele, ready to discuss the matter further, he saw that she was looking after the three troublemakers, smiling softly and still holding his hand. He definitely liked it very much.

"Let's discuss the terms, shall we?" he said, tugging at her hand gently, and they sat down in the soft grass, facing each other.

"All right. But I'd like to negotiate with you showing your face to me. I'd like to look you in the eyes as we talk about the future of the galaxy" Satele said with a determined expression.

That was a request no one ever dared to voice. No one even dared to think about such a thing, and Marr was fine with that, he even carefully dropped a few hints of bullshit which grew into the urban legend of an Imperial officer who committed suicide just because seeing his face. Marr always found it amusingly stupid. Still, there was a reason he wasn't particularly fond of the idea of showing his face if he didn't have to. But Satele was right again, it would be only fair if they discussed such important things truly face to face.

So with a sigh Marr got rid of his mask and hood, ducking his head in uncomfortable embarrassment, trying to avoid Satele's curious gaze.

The Jedi master really didn't know what to expect, but the short, thick and messy strands of dark hair was quite unexpected in itself; many Sith she knew were bald, either by choice or because of Dark Side corruption. Exploring further she saw beautiful, almond-shaped deep golden eyes and a broken nose, but then Marr dropped his gaze, not willing to look up. Satele couldn't even begin to imagine what was his problem, for what she saw was absolutely not as ugly as she would've assumed; actually, it was very far from ugly.

"Marr" she called softly. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged, but then gradually, he raised his head and looked her straight in the eyes; and Satele understood immediately. Marr was a freckled Sith, and his pale skin just made it all the more prominent. Satele knew that most people hated their freckles, and it seemed Marr wasn't an exception.

"That's why you wear your mask? Because of your freckles?" she asked, trying her best not to laugh; it was strangely cute that Marr had something so utterly common about him.

"Still cheaper than a surgery... And much less uncomfortable or dangerous" he muttered, still embarrassed that he was talking about this at all.

Without his mask, his voice sounded even deeper and sensual; Satele liked it from the moment they met for the first time, and she could listen to him speaking all day. And for that, he had a pretty nice mouth, with sinfully kissable lips. His chin and jaw were covered with greying stubble. No, he wasn't ugly at all.

Satele blushed by her own thoughts about the Sith sitting before her, but she blamed their newly formed bond for it. It was a known fact that Force-bonds tended to mess with the participants thoughts and emotions regarding one another. The Jedi took a deep breath and did her best to concentrate on the issue at hand: the peace treaty.

Even if Marr sensed any of her thoughts, he didn't make it obvious. Perhaps he was as embarrassed by them as she was. _Damn you, Force, really_, Satele thought for the hundredth times in the last few hours.

"So, the treaty... What are your terms?" she asked, trying to be professional.

In an hour, they had the first draft of the agreement, with crucial points like pull-out of military forces from contested planets on both sides and letting the planet's government to decide whom to join, and cease-fire between the Republic and the Sith Empire.

"I'll get the Supreme Chancellor to agree, even if I have to use mind tricks" Satele promised when they were done.

"Uh-huh, that's very Sith-like of you, Grand Master" Marr shook his head disapprovingly, but his eyes were bright and laughing; and Satele found herself smiling as well.

"I won't let anyone screw up this promise of peace. The galaxy deserves it. Needs it. Desperately."

Marr nodded in agreement, his expression serious again. They stood up, ready to go back to the base camp then finally go home and begin working on a better world for everybody. They strode through the jungle but before stepping into the huge clearing where the camp was, Marr grabbed Satele's hand again, as gently as before.

"Take care, okay?" he murmured. "Whatever happens to you, I'm going to feel it as well."

"Even in the other end of the galaxy?" Satele asked, and the thought was strangely disheartening: being so far away from each other.

"We're said to be the strongest Force-wielders of our time, so yes, I'd assume that even in the other end of the galaxy as well" Marr nodded, and Satele felt the same melancholy coming from him through their bond; so he didn't like the idea either.

That gave Satele the boldness to do something no other living being had ever dreamt of: she stepped closer and hugged Marr tight.

"May the Force be with you, Emperor" she muttered into his chest.

Only for a second, Marr froze in surprise; but then he hugged Satele back, holding her protectively as long as he dared. It was a dangerous path he began walking down, but he wasn't sure he had the strength to turn back. Perhaps it was already too late.

"And with you, Grand Master" he whispered into her soft hair.

They arrived at the camp as that, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and the new Emperor. Their farewell was theirs only, never to be known to any other soul.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a relatively short time for the troops to pack everything and board their respective ships. During this time, Marr could only exchange glances with Satele, who helped her people at the other end of the clearing, but he felt the warm, calm energy coming from her through their bond. It cocooned him like a protective shield, and as a Sith, he wasn't afraid of giving in to the rush of feelings it evoked in him, enjoying and savouring every second of it.

He smiled, and even without seeing her face, he felt that Satele was smiling as well.

"Who would've thought that you have such a nice smile..." Lana Beniko grinned up at him as they turned to board Nox's Interceptor that was waiting nearby, its engines humming quietly. "Perhaps we'd see it more in the future?"

Marr forced himself to stop gazing longingly to the other way and turned to Lana. After their negotiation with Satele, he didn't put back his mask, only pulled up the hood again which hid his eyes – and more importantly, his freckles – in deep shadows.

"Many things will change in the future" he said, avoiding to answer the exact question. "I want this peace treaty to actually work for a change. I hope you're with me in this?"

"I followed you here, despite knowing that it could very well be the last thing I do in my life. I'm with you, whatever happens... Emperor."

It still sounded so strange; so not like him, not like anything he thought he could've been. He'd never doubted himself as a warrior, as a servant of the Empire. But now, as the leader of that Empire, he felt fear trying to creep into his thoughts. He tried to push it aside as the Interceptor rose into the sky then left the atmosphere of Yavin IV. That was when he heard the voice, barely above a whisper: _Trust the Force. It will guide you on the road you are about to walk._ It sounded very much like Satele, and Marr found himself smiling again.

He could do this.

*

Marr was quick to officially declare himself as the new Emperor of the Sith Empire, and with the support of Nox, the Wrath and Lana, it wasn't too hard to get the rest of the Dark Council to back him without too many questions. The peace treaty was a more difficult matter, but then Marr roasted Darth Ravage a bit, just to make his point clearer, and that was enough for the others to understand that you still didn't want to fuck with Darth Marr.

"So... what kind of Emperor are you gonna be?" Nox asked on the night before the inauguration ceremony.

That was a thing Marr wasn't particularly looking forward to go through, but the citizens of Dromund Kaas needed the chance to throw a huge party after the recent events, and what could've been a better occasion than that they had a new leader? And it gave Marr the opportunity to speak to his people more or less face to face, not just through holomessages.

"I mean... I hope you're not planning to eat whole planets or something like that..." Nox added, looking up at him from the couch he was sprawled on, resting his chin in his hands.

Marr couldn't help his smile seeing that. Darth Nox, birth name Ahiyah Kallig, was a cheeky little shit sometimes; and the closest thing he had to a child of his own. He helped and protected the former slave when he crawled his way up into the Dark Council, defeating Darth Thanaton in the process. Since then, Ahiyah became one of his most trusted allies.

"Rest assured, I have no such plans" he answered, turning back to the window and looking down on the city shrouded in eternal darkness and flickering swarm of lights in the storm. "I'm not going to be anything like that... abomination of an Emperor" he added, and not for the first time in the few weeks that passed since they've left Yavin IV, he felt the primal need to reach out through his bond with Satele and find solace in her caring, warm energy.

Although, he didn't do that, not for once yet. He had no intention to abuse that sacred tie for selfish reasons – he came to think about it as such instead of an annoyance and liability. Sometimes, when he felt truly tired, and it looked like too much was happening in too little time, and he could barely keep up with the events of his own life, he felt Satele reaching out to him and soothing his exhausted mind with a gentle mental caress. These were moments precious beyond measure, and he treasured it whenever he was given with them; but he'd have never tried to force Satele to give him anything she didn't want to.

"You miss her" Ahiyah said, eyeing Marr from the couch with his usual, intense curiosity.

He was one of the two people who even knew about his bond with Satele; the other was Lana, who became his chief advisor and assistant after the events of Yavin IV. Marr decided to tell Lana about the bond, but Ahiyah outright felt it and confronted Marr on it almost as soon as they left the atmosphere of the planet. The senior Sith had a suspicion that Ahiyah had a few empathic skills, despite being a Sith, not a Jedi. Or he just felt it because they were also bonded to each other on some very basic level. Marr had no idea how and when it happened, but he never did anything to damage or sever this bond. It was useful to keep his eyes on Ahiyah.

"Yes" he said, not even trying to deny it. "There must be a reason why the Force bonded us in the first place. It would be so good to know that reason..."

"Must be? What if it just happened so perhaps two lonely people could find comfort in each other's presence in their lives?" Ahiyah suggested, shrugging.

Marr froze, still staring outside of the window, but he didn't see the storm anymore. This guess, this utterly simple explanation had never crossed his mind before; and it would've been too good to be true, anyway. He was quite sure that Satele didn't feel the fragment of that overwhelming need that sometimes washed over him. The need to feel her warmth in his mind, around him, and to hold her again in his arms, breathing in the scent of her.

"It's very late. Go to sleep, Ahiyah" Marr sighed, not being in the mood to discuss this matter any further right now.

The younger Sith simply nodded, picking up the emotional signs of the other. He got up and after a last friendly concerned glance, he left the room. Marr, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep, just sat down before the floor-to-ceiling window and closed his eyes, letting the monotone, muffled noise of the storm to ease his mind into an almost meditative state.

Sith by definition were incapable of meditation, lacking the necessary emotional control for it; or at least most of them lacked it. Marr and a few other older Sith Lords had mastered their emotions and other impulses enough to reach a state of mind pretty close to the one the Jedi were in during meditation. It required a level of self-awareness and self-control most of the Sith indeed didn't possess.

Marr retreated into the depths of his own mind, letting the Force flow through him, washing away a part of his insecurities and tiredness. His thoughts circled lazily around the challenges laid before him as the leader of a whole Empire, and he still not felt quite ready to take this new role. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he lacked the necessary experience to lead these people, to keep them safe? What if he'd only bring destruction and misery on them with one bad decision, with one seemingly tiny mistake?

_They trust you. Perhaps it's time for you to trust yourself as well. _

The voice came out of nothing, almost throwing Marr out of his meditation altogether. He dove into the currents of the Force even deeper, thus managing to maintain his current state of mind. However, the voice was painfully familiar...

_Satele...?_, he reached out tentatively, and a split second later he felt that oh-so-gentle mental caress the Grand Master used to soothe him whenever he was too upset or too tired to keep it only on his end of the bond.

Marr leaned into the touch, savouring the feeling of it, living every second of it. He was a Sith, he was never ashamed of his need to experience his emotions in their fullest. Way too soon, the comforting, warm touch retreated, but even this was enough to fill him with strength and determination.

_Thank you_, he whispered, opening his eyes slowly, and with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Marr felt lucky that he could get a few hours of deep, dreamless sleep at night, and he was sure that was the only thing that kept him from falling asleep where he stood. The next day was simply painfully long, and it just didn't want to end. He gritted his teeth and smiled as everyone from the Dark Council to the different ministers and other dignitaries congratulated him and wished him a long reign. He'd spoken to everyone who was important to keep his position without too much trouble, and he'd made an appearance before the crowd of the citizens of Kaas City as well.

The people were surprised at first, for they were used to the armored, masked look of his, but this time, he didn't wear any of these things. He was dressed in clothes very similar to the ones the Jedi wore, however, his tunic, leggings and robe were all black, and the robe had intricate patterns on its sleeves in beautiful, deep golden colour that perfectly matched Marr's stunning Sith eyes. Satele, of all people, had given him that set of clothes as a gift, and the new Emperor simply loved them. They were of course armored, the Grand Master knew Marr way too well, but they were light and comfortable enough for everyday usage as well. The robe had a huge hood so he didn't need a mask to hide his face. In fact, he'd never worn it again after Yavin IV, he only used the hood of his robe to keep his face in shadows.

Marr was one of the lucky few who could tell that they were generally respected and mostly loved by the people of the Empire. He was a fearless warrior, ready to protect his own without the slightest of hesitation, an unusually calm and balanced Sith who wasn't unnecessarily violent, ever. Even common people dared to approach him sometimes with their grievances, and Marr, if he was able, tried to help. Children seemed to like him, too, but their parents were cautious enough not to let the little ones too near to him. Marr was really nice for a Sith, but he was still a Sith, and everyone knew that he wasn't on the Dark Council for nothing at all.

It was almost midnight when he could finally retreat from the public. He felt sleep tugging at his consciousness as he fumbled to open the door of his apartment. He'd left it to Lana and Ahiyah to deal with any occurring problems or difficulties in the next two days so he could get some much needed rest. However, as the door slid open, he felt another presence nearby, and as the adrenaline surged through him, it made him alert immediately.

Marr took his lightsaber from his belt as he sneaked into the apartment with quiet steps, not switching on the lights. He knew this place so he didn't need it, but his potential attacker most probably wasn't so lucky. Now his mask would've come in handy: it had a pretty effective night vision function.

He'd heard some movement in the common room, near to the comfortable couch, on which Ahiyah had chilled not a day ago. His eyes had already adjusted to the almost complete darkness so he could make out the form of someone small standing at the window and staring outside. Marr reached out with the Force, probing cautiously... which caution he threw out of the window in the next second and with a long jump he landed next to the other person, hugging her without a word. He just couldn't believe it, but right now, he didn't even care.

Satele Shan, Grand Master of the Jedi Order, returned his hug with the same enthusiasm, snuggling close and burying her head into his robe. She didn't say anything, either, but they didn't need it to understand each other.

"Who had let you in?" Marr asked after a few minutes of content cuddling.

"That cute redhead, Nox" she replied as Marr went to switch on the lights in the room. "In fact, he was the one who suggested that you would be happy if I came to see you on your big day."

"Big day indeed..." the Sith muttered as he was trying to suppress a huge yawn, with very limited success. "More like the longest I've ever had. But it's true that I'm happy you're here. At least I can say thank you for these nice robes."

"You look really stunning in them" Satele smiled, and he smiled back without the slightest hesitation, feeling heat creeping up on his face.

He was still very tired, but the feel of stress and annoyance disappeared altogether. Satele's presence always affected him as such, he always felt calmer with her being nearby.

"Would you like something to drink? And I think I have some snack somewhere as well..." he offered, and she nodded gratefully.

Marr found her a small box of cookies and gave her a cup of water.

"I'll be back soon, but I desperately need a shower " he said and left her to her midnight snack after a stroke on her back; Satele smiled up at him.

Marr took his shower with an ear-to-ear grin on his face, then brushed his teeth and put on his old but comfortable sweatpants and hoodie he liked wearing when he was alone at home. Out of habit, he pulled the hood up.

"It's a really delicious cookie, thank y..." Satele began when he arrived back to the common room, but when she turned to him and took in the sight of him, her words were stuck in her throat.

Marr could barely hold back a laugh as Satele stared at him openly, her jaw dropped. He knew perfectly well how bafflingly unusual he must have looked. So he just stood casually, his hands in his pockets, and waited for Satele to get through her shock.

"Well... It's definitely something no one has ever seen" she cleared her throat.

"Ahiyah – Darth Nox – has seen it for a few times, since he sometimes uses my guest room, but yes, it's not a sight for just anybody" Marr answered, letting a grin spread on his face.

Satele stood up and stepped to him, well within his arm-length. He lowered his head, looking down at her, still smiling beneath his hood.

"Even at home, you're hiding your face" she said, reaching up to tug at his hood.

"It's just habit" he muttered, leaning toward her a bit so she could push back the hood, which she did, running her delicate fingers through his still damp, short dark hair in the process.

He closed his eyes as the touch sent a wave of heat through him. He desperately wanted more but knew way too well that the slightest of push would scare Satele away forever. Seducing a Jedi required excruciating patience and tactfulness that was well beyond the abilities of an average Sith. However, Darth Marr wasn't an average Sith at all.

"Are you going to stay for the night?" he asked, swallowing as his throat suddenly got dry even with the mere thought.

"Can you give me something to sleep in?" Satele asked back, and Marr could've sworn he saw a faint blush on her face.

"A moment."

Marr went to his bedroom and grabbed one of his sleeping T-shirts from the wardrobe then walked back to Satele, giving her the clothe.

"Thank you. I'll be right back" she said and disappeared in the bathroom.

The Sith wanted to wait for her but sleep was circling around him aggressively now, like a swarm of Interceptors around an enemy ship. Marr yawned again as he went back to his bedroom, sprawling on the bed and covering his eyes with his arm against the light. He didn't want to switch it off yet because Satele wouldn't have seen a thing otherwise.

Soon, he heard her walking into the room, but her footsteps grew silent before she'd have reached the bed. He turned his head slightly, peeking out from under his arm. The sight made him smile. His T-shirt was so big for Satele that it looked like a long dress, ending below her knees.

"You look better in that than I do" he murmured, already half asleep. "Come 'ere and slip under that blanket before you catch a cold."

"As you command, Emperor" she chuckled and obeyed, snuggling under Marr's warm, soft blanket.

He turned toward her, moving closer but staying above the blanket.

"What about you?" Satele asked, curling her fingers into the thick fabric of his hoodie.

"I'm good, don't worry" he smiled at her sleepily and hugged her gently. "Good night, Grand Master."

"Good night" she answered, but Marr fell asleep before she could've finished even this short sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

For a while, Satele just lay motionless, listening to the distant sound of the seemingly ever-present storm of Dromund Kaas, and Marr's soft snoring caused by his broken and never fully healed nose. She would've never thought that she would end up here, in the arms of the enemy who wasn't the enemy anymore. And the overwhelming feel of safety and rightness was all the more baffling. She was a Jedi, Marr was a Sith, that was the very last thing they should've done with each other; still, there she was, sharing a bed with none else than the Emperor of the Sith Empire.

Satele raised her head slowly, careful not to stir too much and accidentally wake Marr up. She felt his tiredness earlier, it was like a thousand daggers stabbing into every single part of her body; and that was only the ghost of the feeling seeping through their bond. Marr must've felt much, much worse. So Satele was intent not to disturb his rest.

However, that didn't mean she wouldn't make good use of that situation. In the weeks that had passed since Yavin IV, and they hadn't met just communicated through a few holomessages and their bond, Satele grew to miss his presence and closeness almost as much as Marr missed hers. It was way too easy to say yes when Nox suggested her to visit Dromund Kaas on the occasion of the inauguration of the new Emperor, and now Satele couldn't find even a small trace of regret in herself for being here, now, in the arms of the sleeping Sith.

She took her time, enjoying the peace and silence around her, alongside with the fact that she could watch Marr as much as she liked; and she did like it. Satele considered convincing Marr to show his face to her as one of her best decisions, mostly because he was simply her type of men. Big, strong but surprisingly gentle when needed, and not fitting into the widely accepted definition of 'handsome'.

Marr had an unquestionably masculine face, with a strong, angular jaw and wide, prominent cheekbones which were spotted with tiny light brown freckles, but since his skin was particularly fair, they still created a noticeable contrast with it. Satele found the Sith's freckles simply adorable.

Now she just lay in his arms and watched his face as he slept peacefully, his breath moving her dark strands slightly. At first, Satele tried to fight the increasingly powerful urge to touch him, but she wasn't successful for too long. Cautiously, she raised her hand and ran her fingertips along his jaw, feeling the small stings of his stubble. He didn't wake so she continued to explore his face, careful not to disturb his dream. His skin was surprisingly soft and radiated the warmth of a deep, relaxing sleep.

After a few minutes of self-indulgence, Satele made herself stop. She really didn't want to wake Marr, and she knew that it would've been inevitable if she continued. So she just snuggled closer, hugging his neck and grabbing his short strands gently as she buried her head into his shoulder and soon fell asleep as well.

*

Marr woke slowly, he felt like he'd been trying to fight his way through a marshland as he struggled to break the surface of his consciousness. His inner clock told him that it was around 10 a. m. so he hadn't slept that much at all, given how exhausted he was in the last few days.

"Good morning, Emperor!" he heard the cheerful voice as he finally managed to open his eyes a bit.

"How dare you...? Being so... energetic? Cheeky Jedi..." he mumbled, turning to his back and rubbing his face tiredly. _I'm dead and got to heaven... That's why she's still here_, he thought, still pretty much half-asleep.

"Here, drink this, it'll help" Satele said as she dropped next to him on the huge bed, holding a big cup of hot, strong tea in one hand, and a few toasts on a plate in the other.

"Breakfast in bed...? That's heaven indeed" Marr sighed as he sat up. "Thank you."

"I've eaten already" she said when he offered her one of his toasts.

Marr finished his food quickly, but his bed still seemed like the most attractive place in the world. He just wanted to curl up and sleep for a week in a row.

"How about a sparring match?" she asked with a challenging smile. "Perhaps that'd help you to wake up."

"You're asking for trouble, Grand Master" he answered as a grin spread on his face slowly. "Follow me!"

Like all of the respectable Sith Lords, Marr also had a big training room in his basement. After changing his sweatpants and hoodie to a comfortable, loose leggings and nothing else, he led Satele there, and after a thorough warm-up, they jumped at each other's throat. They decided to use practice sabers, not wanting to cause serious injuries to each other. They sparred on Yavin IV as well, and it was something they both enjoyed immensely. It was good to engage again in this kind of activity, however, Satele couldn't help but notice her partner's half-nakedness.

She knew that men tended to work out in the least amount of clothing possible, and she didn't have any problem with it, she saw many Jedi doing this as well. She didn't mind it now, either, but not because she didn't give a damn about her sparring partner being half-naked; quite the opposite. Drinking the sight of this gorgeous Sith was part of the experience now.

And Marr was indeed gorgeous, a creature of raw, wild power, blazing so bright and hot in the Force like a hundred stars; still, his heat never hurt her, never burnt her, only gave her warmth and comfort. And she loved it.

The next thing she knew was Marr hitting her saber out of her hand with his own then raising his buzzing blade to her throat, looking her in the eyes with a hard, unwavering gaze.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked, his voice a sensual, deep purr that sent a shiver down her spine; that voice... it drove her crazy.

"Oh, yes, I do" she answered, stepping aside to avoid the blade as she walked closer... then with a sudden, incredibly fast movement, she grabbed his wrist and disarmed him.

Marr didn't miss a beat, with a huge grin on his face, he freed himself and tried to catch her, but she was clever, she used her much smaller size and her speed to avoid him as long as she could. However, soon Marr managed to tackle her to the ground, pinning her under himself, careful not to crush her.

"It seems you've lost" he breathed, leaning close; so close that their noses almost touched.

Satele was painfully aware of his closeness, of his muscular thighs at her hips, of their legs tangled as he used his to keep her down, and of his huge hands next to her head. His fingers played with her braids absentmindedly, and for long moments, they just watched each other, enjoying the intimacy between themselves.

"Well, it doesn't feel like it" she said quietly, letting herself getting lost in Marr's dazzling molten gold eyes, rendered speechless by the cavalcade of emotions in them; emotions that she evoked, emotions like love, longing, respect, admiration and lust.

_Kiss me_, she sent through their bond that pulsed with their feelings. _I don't want to die without knowing your kiss._


	5. Chapter 5

Marr felt time freezing as he stared at Satele in utter shock; he wasn't quite sure he understood her correctly. Did she just ask him to...?

He felt Satele's impatience and anticipation, but to her credit, she didn't try to push him just waited for him to make his decision. As if it was a question at all... As a gentle encouragement, she raised her hands and ran her fingers through his damp hair, grabbing the dark strands lightly. He smiled, brushing his lips against her cheek, which action made her groan disappointedly.

"I'm a Sith, Grand Master. I don't give myself easily" he purred into her ear and felt her gripping his hair almost painfully as an answer. _How fierce_, he thought, grinning.

"And I'm a Jedi. I can fight for my goals" she said, stroking his nape slowly, and there was a definitely possessive undertone in her action.

He could barely bite back the pleased moan the touch evoked; but then he let go of that restraint. As he'd said earlier, he was a Sith. He lived his emotions, not just acknowledged them. He untangled their legs and turned so now he lay under Satele, who sprawled on him comfortably, still stroking his hair and face.

"But you don't have to" he murmured, touching her face gently, his hand covering the whole side of her head. "I'd give you whatever you ask... sooner or later."

"Smug bastard of an Emperor" she chuckled and leaned on his broad, muscular chest to get closer to him.

Then she made the already barely existing distance between them completely nonexistent, tasting his full lips curiously. He let her, giving in completely to the feeling of her small, lithe body pressing against his, and her lips exploring his face, kissing his jaw right now. He growled, a quiet, deep sound that made her shiver, and tilted his head so she could move on to his neck.

Satele understood the silent invitation and did as Marr suggested, kissing and biting his neck gently. His skin had a salty taste to it, but she liked it nonetheless. Getting braver, she decided not to keep her hands to herself, since she had a whole lot of gorgeous, half-naked Sith Lord beneath her to explore thoroughly. She adjusted her position so now her knees held her weight instead of Marr, and while she still played vampire with him, she ran her palms down on his neck and shoulders, enjoying the warmth and softness of his skin.

Marr sighed in obvious pleasure, his eyes closed and his hands stroking her thighs lazily. He was definitely enjoying himself, not at all in a rush, however, Satele felt the certain signs of his excitement caused by the situation. Emperor or not, Marr was a man down to the very last bit.

"It's your call... when we stop. It's all up to you" he said, feeling her growing hesitant through their bond; that thing was damn sure useful. "We stop now, fine. You bang me right here and now, hell yes fine."

So Marr was a dirty talker in such situations; who would have thought? Satele, to buy some time, straightened, resting her hands on his shoulder and just watching him, trying to decide what to do. Marr was absolutely calm beneath her, looking up at her with his gentle, patient deep golden eyes; even his hands stopped, warm, comfortable weights resting on her thighs. He was perfectly serious about this being her call.

"Would you just... hold me for a while?" she asked finally, and Marr pulled her into his arms without question, hugging her protectively.

Satele loved that feel of complete safety; she craved it and she needed it. And in the whole Galaxy, Darth Marr was the only one who could give it to her, ever.

"Everything's okay?" he murmured into her hair, stroking her back slowly, as if he'd been comforting a sad child; he must've felt her sudden melancholy.

"I shouldn't even think about it... I shouldn't feel such a thing, still... All I want right now is that... staying with you, as long as I can" she admitted; she knew that due to the bond they shared, it was entirely futile to try and lie to each other.

"Hm. I hate to be the one to break the news to you, but there's nothing wrong with emotions. They're a part of you, and they're valid. As are your needs. There's no need of fighting them all the time" he answered, his voice deep and comforting and oh-so-calming; his voice was her secret drug. "If what you need is me holding you all day, then all you have to do is ask."

"Then I ask" she burst out, snuggling as close to him as she could and burying her face into his neck and holding on to him as if she was drowning.

And in a sense, she did. Being the Grand Master of the Jedi Order wasn't the easiest job out there, to put it nicely. Every Jedi looked at her for guidance, for wisdom and protection, and she couldn't afford saying no, ever. Not when she was desperate or sad herself, not when she, too, needed guidance and protection. Inevitably, it had taken its toll on her, and that was the very first time when she felt that she could be weak, to be somebody who sought the help and protection of someone else. And if that someone happened to be the Emperor of the Sith Empire... well, that was the Force's fault in the first place. It must've bonded them for a reason, after all.

"It's okay... It's going to be okay" Marr said to her when he felt her trembling in his arms, still stroking her back.

"Talk... Please, just... talk" Satele whispered.

Marr knew that a vast majority of women and children tended to like his voice, finding it pleasant and calming, but the fact that Satele was one of them still warmed his heart. So he did as she asked, talking about everything that came to his mind: about Ahiyah's exploits, about his idiotic fellow members in the Dark Council, even about some of his childhood memories he held dear.

He didn't have the slightest idea how long they'd been cuddling on the floor of his training room, with him just holding Satele in his arms and talking to her, but he didn't care at all. It wasn't how he'd imagined his day, but it was still perfect in its imperfection.


	6. Chapter 6

Marr was working on some proper meal for both of them while Satele just sat at the counter in the kitchen, cuddling a cup of hot tea and watching him cooking with open admiration. After the emotional crisis subsided, they got back into the apartment and took a shower, separately, of course, however, Satele definitely felt some discontentment over this from Marr. After shower, she even moved on to steal his hoodie; it gave her the feeling of his protective presence.

"You positively look lovely in my clothes" Marr commented on the sight when she joined him in the kitchen.

The hoodie, just like the T-shirt he gave her to sleep in, was way too big for her, it ended well below her knees, and she had to roll up the sleeves quite a few times in order to be able to use her hands without any difficulty. The hood would have covered her whole head if she'd tried to pull it up.

_Can I keep it?_, she asked through their bond, too embarrassed to voice the question aloud.

_What, my hoodie?_, Marr asked back as he turned and walked over to her. "It's just an old sweater... But if it makes you happy, then fine" he said, leaning down to kiss her hair gently.

"It may be an old sweater... but it's yours. It has the imprint of you. The feel of you" she muttered, rubbing her face against the thick, warm fabric that still had Marr's scent in it. She knew it would fade with time, but his impression that clung to the material through the Force would remain for a while.

"Already braver with your emotions... Good. You don't have to hide or fight them while being with me. Ever. I won't condemn you for having them. Breaking news: I have them, too."

That made Satele laugh, and in a rush of passion, she reached out and hugged Marr by his waist, burying her head into his chest. The Sith hugged her back tight, giving his support without restrictions or boundaries. He didn't even have to say it, she knew without any doubt that Marr would be there for her, whenever she would need him; and she couldn't be grateful enough for that.

Marr had his not very flattering opinion about the Jedi Order for making their own Grand Master feeling so miserable that she felt that the only being in the Galaxy she could turn to was the freaking Emperor of the Sith Empire. Jedi were good in preaching hypocritical bullshit all over the place, but they failed spectacularly when it came to helping their own who were going through some crisis or another. Still, he held his tongue about that, not wanting to start an argument with Satele. Sure enough, they'd had plenty of them while being on Yavin IV, but now all he wanted was to be with her in peace.

Soon, their food was ready, and they went to the common room to cuddle on the couch while eating it.

"Is it always so rainy here?" Satele asked as she leaned against Marr's chest with her back, staring out of the window.

"Yes... it hardly ever stops. Some say that it's because the Emperor had done something terrible to the planet, and it's the remnant of that deed" Marr answered, stroking the soft hair on her nape gently. It felt a bit ticklish, but the gesture warmed the Jedi's heart.

She snuggled even closer, thus telling to Marr that she appreciated the caress.

"What was that deed?" she glanced up at him.

"No one knows" he shrugged. "Perhaps it's not even true, just an old legend. Perhaps Dromund Kaas is just like this by its own."

"What do _you_ think?"

"Hmmm... I rather support the option that it's just a legend" he murmured absentmindedly as he was playing with one of her braids. "It'd hurt knowing that that monster ravaged my homeworld as well."

"You were born here?" Satele asked, growing more and more curious.

"Mh-hm. Just a few streets away. We've moved here when I was twelve. I hated the whole business. I guess that's why I've never thought about moving again."

Satele couldn't hold back a smile as she imagined twelve-year-old Marr pouting because he had to leave his old room.

"It's never easy for a child to leave his old, comfy home for the unknown" she nodded in agreement.

"I've got used to it since, learnt to like it... especially right now" he murmured into her ear, hugging her from behind. "I've never loved that place more than I do right now."

"Well, I pretty much like this place, too" she admitted, making him smile proudly.

Marr didn't even notice, but next time he looked at the clock on the wall, it showed that it was almost 10 p. m. They've spent the whole evening on the couch cuddling and talking, Satele even dozed off for a little while, drooling a bit on his T-shirt as she used his shoulder as a pillow. Marr couldn't stop grinning at this.

"How about going to sleep?" he suggested when she blinked up at him drowsily.

Satele didn't contradict, so after a quick detour to the bathroom to brush their teeth, they retreated into Marr's bedroom. She was still wearing his hoodie, and it didn't look like she was going to change it to the T-shirt he gave to her. Marr preferred the latter, but if Satele chose the hoodie, then that was it. They settled, facing each other, Marr hugging Satele gently, and her playing with his short hair.

_Can I kiss you?_, came the tentative question, and Marr smiled lazily.

_Whenever you want, Grand Master. I'm yours to command._

He heard her moving closer until their bodies were pressed together so much that he was painfully aware of every curve of hers; and he simply loved that feeling. He hugged her tighter, stroking her back slowly, knowing how much she liked it. Then he felt her lips on his jaw, tasting it, petting it, exploring it. He didn't move just let her do whatever she wanted with him. She was still hesitant a bit, he felt it through the bond, but he felt her overwhelming joy as well. She definitely loved doing this to him.

He let out a pleased sigh to encourage her to continue, and soon enough, her delicious lips found his own, brushing against them lightly. Marr growled, hungry for more, and he felt her smiling as she kissed him bolder this time. He returned the kiss, biting her lower lip gently, and she moaned as an answer, snuggling even closer to him.

The urge to try to rush forward and satiate his desire was hard to resist, but since he knew very well that it would've been a fatal mistake, he reined in his impulses that were telling him bullshit anyway. He wouldn't get anywhere by overrunning Satele.

For a while, they were lost in tasting each other's kiss, but then Satele retreated, seemingly content with that much for one night. Marr, on the other hand, was far from content, but he'd accepted that it would be a long process at the very beginning of it, and he'd learned long ago how to appreciate what he did get.

_Sleep well, Grand Master. You're completely safe here_, he said through their bond as he felt her falling asleep in his arms, her face pressed against his neck and her hand grabbing his hair. Soon, he managed to follow suit, hugging her protectively even in his sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Marr woke to the feel of gentle fingers playing with his hair.

_Why do you enjoy my hair so much?_, he asked, yet too drowsy to actually speak.

"Well, it's really soft and nice... it's my second favourite thing in you" Satele shrugged, not even considering to stop; and Marr didn't want her to stop.

_What's the first? _

"Your voice."

"Hmm... how about breakfast? Then we should go out at least for a little while. I'd like to show you something, anyway" he muttered, smiling at her sleepily.

"As the Emperor wishes" Satele grinned back, and after a light breakfast, they took Marr's speeder, and he led her to his favourite spot on Dromund Kaas.

It was a well-hidden place, they had to leave the speeder at the beginning of the area, then they had to circle around quite a few dangerous-looking creatures to reach the narrow path that led there.

"What are those animals?" Satele asked, whispering; Force-stealth or not, too much noise could've exposed them.

"Gundarks, sleens... indigenous species of the planet, the jungle's full of them. It's not a good idea to leave the path, at least not for the civilians. We're good" Marr answered, taking her hand, and they continued their way uphill on the hidden path between the rock walls.

Satele heard the muffled noise of a waterfall nearby, and her nose picked up the scent of the rain and the strange, glowing plants along the path. For all its darkness and stormy weather, she had to admit that Dromund Kaas had its own kind of beauty.

Soon, the trail ended at the stem of the waterfall, and they arrived at the top of the hill where a little lake was hiding, with an island in the middle of it. Logs placed to cross the distance between them and the island made it possible to get there. Satele stopped and looked around with wide eyes, her awe clear on her face, and it came through their bond in waves as well. Marr loved to see her so amazed.

_So you like it, I assume._

_It's really beautiful. I'd have never thought that Dromund Kaas could be so peaceful and nice. I always thought about it as the capital of the Sith Empire, and... well, it didn't match with the word "beautiful"_, she admitted, now ashamed of her prejudice.

"If it comforts you, Coruscant creeps the hell out of me. Even the thought of being on a planet that's basically one big metropolis, without woods, without natural waters, without... anything that'd have made it look more human freaks me out. I'd go insane there within a week" Marr shrugged, helping her walking through the log-bridge, then they settled on the island, cuddling on a waterproof blanket.

"I can't really blame you..." she said, getting comfortable and dropping her head on his shoulder. "But how about visiting Tython? I'm sure you'd like it."

"That'd be an honour, Grand Master" he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her hair.

They spent their time with talking about this and that, cuddling to each other and sometimes kissing, but Marr knew it wouldn't last forever. Sooner or later, Satele would go back to Tython; but before that, he was determined to tell her what he'd been thinking about more and more lately. He wouldn't let her go without her knowing how he felt about her.

"I have to go back tomorrow. As much as I'd like to, I can't stay longer" she said, as if mirroring his thoughts, unconsciously snuggling closer, and he hugged her tighter as an answer.

"All right. I mean... no, it's not all right, but... you're still the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. And I'm still the Emperor of the Sith Empire. So..." Marr took a deep breath, determined to go through with this. "...so even if we can't really have a future together, I want you to know that whatever happens, whenever you need me, I'm here for you. And I'm... devoted to you, in body and soul."

Satele needed a split second to process the true meaning of that last sentence; yes, it meant that Marr wouldn't have a natural heir to whom he could pass on his Empire, but fortunately, bloodlines weren't primary factors in such situations amongst the Sith. If one was strong enough to grab and keep it, then that person would be the next Emperor. However, what it meant concerning them and their relationship... now, that was an entirely other question.

"You want to spend your entire reign without an Empress beside you?" she asked, feeling tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"If she can't be you, then yes."

It was just too much. Satele buried her face into Marr's shoulder and tried to choke back the miserable whimpers as she wept, but as Marr stroked her back and talked to her to comfort her, it just got worse. She'd not had a breakdown like this since she broke up with Jace, and that was pretty long ago. And she wasn't sure at all that she could endure breaking up with Marr as well. She just couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

_You won't lose me, ever. I promise. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you._

_But I want more... No matter how much I shouldn't_, she sent back, crying into his robe.

Marr just held her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear until she could finally calm down. It hurt but he knew it was his time to be strong. He didn't want Satele to make a rushed, desperate decision born out of her fears and sadness.

"Your people need you, as mine need me. You have to go back and be there for them. And it doesn't mean you'll lose me. Our bond exists for a reason, but this reason is not destroying each other's lives; and deep inside, you know that leaving the Order behind would destroy you."

Satele took a few deep breaths as she slowly regained the control over her unleashed emotions.

"As leaving the Empire to its fate when you could do something to make it a better place would destroy you" she said quietly, raising her hand and running her fingers through his hair.

He leaned into the touch, savouring every second of it; he knew he'd need these memories for the struggles ahead.

"I love you, Grand Master" he whispered.

"And I love you, Emperor."

The only witnesses to their vows were the moons above them.

**The End**


End file.
